Stay With Me
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: What happens when Starfire joins Slade? Will Robin be the only one to set her free? RobxStar one-shot.


Robin in her room and pounded his fist. She left the room exactly how it was; neat, except for an unmade bed. The room was fresh and smelled just like her. Robin angrily stalked out of her bedroom and into the main room, where everyone else just sat and thought.

"I know her," Cyborg looked up to Robin, "and this isn't like her. She's a good soul."

"I know," Robin responded. "But she's with him now, he's got her under his clutches, and she's a criminal now! She's stolen from all the federal banks, Cyborg!"

"But why can't we take her down like any other criminal? She's one of them now, and we're not on that team," Beast Boy looked up at Robin.

"Because," Robin hung his head, "it's Starfire. She's not a villain, she's our friend."

"But together we could take her," Raven said, "and we just couldn't do it. This isn't like Terra. We've known Starfire for years. We know that it's not in her heart to do something so…so…"

"Juvenile?" Cyborg looked over at her. "We know. But she's done it, a lot more than once. We have to find her, and bring her to justice!"

"No!" Robin argued. "We have to find Slade, and let go of his release on her! We have to give her all the chances we've got! You guys didn't give up on me, and we gave one extra try for Terra."

They all stared long at him.

"This is Starfire you guys."

They nodded and said, "Okay, let's--"

The alarm went off, as if almost on cue. The titans noticed it led them to Main Street, some destruction occurring down town. A camera showed it was Starfire, in her newly built suit.

"C'mon," Robin said, as the team darted out the door.

***

When they arrived on Main Street, they found Starfire destroying the buildings and cars and even pedestrians as they traveled by. When Starfire's emerald eyes glazed on her team, she softened her face. She never had wanted to leave the titans. They were her friends, her family. But the same flashback kept occurring in her head.

_Flashback_

"_No!" Starfire shouted at Slade, as her wrists were tightly tied by a strong rope. "I will not do as you say! Robin will come and--"_

"_Robin isn't going to be joining us," Slade lifted her chin, as she jerked her head back. "It's just you and me, and if you don't do as I say, I will destroy your friends, and your home planet."_

"_No," Starfire cried, "not Tamaran."_

"_Oh, but where else?" he lifted a red button from behind his back. "This button will destroy everything that you had loved into the ground, and gone forever."_

"_You'll never get away with this! Once I tell the titans I will--"_

"_They titans aren't going to know, Starfire. Because you'll be here until my work is done."_

"_Never!"_

_Slade brought his thumb closer and closer to the glowing button. Each inch he moved it, Starfire winced at the sights of seeing her friends, and Tamaran, gone. Forever._

"_Okay!" Starfire caved. "I will be your…"_

"_Apprentice."_

_Slade made a devilish grin as he released Starfire and gave her her new suit. She took it, uncertain of the decision she had just made. But she was doing it for the protection of her planet, of her friends._

_For Robin._

_End of Flashback_

Starfire threw some star bolts at a random building as she approached the titans. A tear trickling down her cheek, she stood her ground as best as a hurt friend could. Robin tried to keep the best hero face as possible, but he really just wanted to bawl right in front of her. And Starfire wouldn't have cared, because she would have done the same.

If only Slade wasn't watching her every move.

"Robin," Starfire looked at him, her green eyes growing with her aura.

"Starfire," Robin replied, his cape flowing in the soft breeze.

"Ooh, dramatic moment," Cyborg whispered from behind. "Let's save the rest of town, shall we?"

"Definitely," Beast Boy agreed, as the three of them quickly fled the scene.

"Starfire, I'm giving you one more chance. Not as a titan," he softened his face, his heart broken. "But as your friend. Your best friend."

Starfire quickly frowned, her green aura disappearing. She lowered her arm, and whispered, "Robin…"

"Starfire!" Slade's voice buzzed in her ear. "What are you doing?! Attack now!"

Starfire finished her sentence, "…I am sorry. Yah!"

She quickly threw her star bolts at the Boy Wonder, who quickly jumped high and threw some of his explosive discs at her.

She flew up in the air and threw more of her star bolts, and had it come out of her eyes. She hit Robin, as he crashed deep within the street's concrete. She lowered back to the ground, her heart starting to crumble as she tried to look through the smoke to see if her hurt friend was alright.

"Aah!" Robin punched her right in the throat, Starfire flying backwards.

She felt the concrete break as her back skidded across it, her throat throbbing in pain. She blinked several times, everything feeling dizzy and unclear.

"Starfire?" she heard Robin ask.

"Get up!" Slade screeched in her ear. "Get up and _fight!_"

"No…" Starfire mumbled, finally regaining consciousness. "No! I am done doing what you tell me!"

She took the ear bud and flung it across the street. She tried to run over to Robin, but she was shaken and electrified by the suit.

"Aah!" she squealed, collapsing back down to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin ran over to her, catching her.

"Robin…" she cawed.

"Hello, Robin."

Robin quickly spun around to find Slade walking towards him in the dust. He had his hands neatly wrapped behind his back.

"Slade," Robin gently placed Starfire down, as he stood his ground. "Set her free!"

"Oh, but it's not that easy. You see--"

"Agh!" Robin quickly attacked Slade, the two of them fighting back and forth, throwing punches and kicks and explosive discs. In the end Slade had fled, not because he didn't know if he was going to win, but that he didn't want to lose.

Left behind was a button. Robin picked it up, only to drop it so he could smash his steel-toed shoe on it.

"Ro…bin…" Starfire choked the last bit of his name out of her mouth.

"Starfire," Robin said smoothly, running to her.

The electricity stopped running through her body, as she tried to recover. Her eyes were flapping, but Robin wanted to keep her eyes open, to make sure nothing happened.

"Stay with me," Robin put his gloved hand on her cheek. "Don't lose me."

"I will never…lose you," Starfire placed her hand on his cheek, her hand frail and weak. "Robin…I will stay with you forever. I never want…to lose you. I…I…love you, Robin."

Robin, wide-eyed yet relieved, smiled and said, "Starfire, I love you too."

Starfire, smiling calmly, let Robin lean in and kiss her. Starfire's energy began to regain as the two of them were in lip contact. When they separated, they both had the geekiest grin smothered on their faces. Starfire tried to sit up, but fell on Robin, hugging him closely.

The two sat on the cold pavement, hugging each other tightly, as if their lives depended on it.


End file.
